Injustice: Year Two Issue 11
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Issue 11 (Released September 10, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 21 (Released August 26, 2014) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Two Chapter 22 (Released September 2, 2014) Recap Chapter Twenty-One: Crashing to Earth Carol Ferris screams as she plummets towards the ground, when she is saved by a newly empowered Hal Jordan as Yellow Lantern while Sinestro watches on. A shocked Carol asks Hal what has happened to him and Ganthet answers by declaring that he has fallen. Sinestro rushes to confront Ganthet, retorting that Hal has found a truer path, but as Guy Gardner moves to Ganthet's side, the Guardian proclaims that both Sinestro and Hal were terrible mistakes. Huntress rushes back into the hanger to commandeer another jet before taking off alongside Batwoman. Batman meanwhile comforts a sobbing Oracle, and while he offers to take over for her, she pulls herself together and contacts Black Canary in the Batcave. Dinah is taking off in the Batplane after Alfred opens the hanger door, and Batman warns Canary that while the Batplane is lead lined, this will prevent Superman from seeing into the plane and may make the Man of Steel believe her to be him. Back at Ferris Aircraft, Ganthet tells Guy that it time to leave, as they are needed elsewhere. This enrages Sinestro and he attempts to attack Ganthet with two of his Corpsmen backing him up, but Ganthet easily kills the two Sinestro Corps members, while forcing Sinestro back with a massive blast of green willpower energy. Declaring Sinestro to be insignificant compared to all that Ganthet has witnessed, the Guardian flies into the upper atmosphere. In the skies above, Superman is preparing to kill Salaak when Ganthet arrives, saving the Corps officer's life with a barrier. Ganthet then tells Superman that he has done enough damage before blasting the Man of Steel back down to Earth with a wave of emerald green energy, severely injuring Superman and knocking him unconscious. Kal-El is saved from plummeting down to Earth by two Sinestro Corps members but they are forced back by Batwoman when she fires her plane's missiles at them. Regaining consciousness, Superman is struck by missiles as well, and spots the Batplane flying towards him. Eyes burning red as he sees what he believes is his former best friend attacking him once more, Kal-El snarls Batman's name before unleashing an intense blast of heat vision on the plane destroying it instantly. Superman observes the destruction before he is suddenly struck by a powerful sonic cry. Black Canary flies out of the Batplane's wreckage on a jetpack, screaming her Canary Cry. As she tackles Superman while still unleashing her cry, both plummet to the ground below, causing a huge impact as they strike the Earth. Chapter Twenty-Two: Canary's Revenge Superman and Black Canary lay in the crater, Oracle asking her if Superman is down. After Canary confirms he isn't, Superman tries to convince Black Canary that he never wanted to hurt anyone, but Dinah just shouts at him to shut up. Canary then goes on a tangent, saying that it's pathetic for the most powerful being on the planet to keep blaming someone else for his mistakes. When Dinah expresses how she's glad Lois died before seeing Superman like this, the infuriated Man of Steel grabs Canary by the throat. This allows Dinah to fire the single Kryptonite bullet she has into his chest and swiftly kick him down. Dinah tells Kal-El that she missed anything vital on purpose only because of a promise she made to Batman and then tells him his reign is over. As Dinah speaks, Ganthet is seen single-handedly wiping out a majority of the Sinestro Corps as Dinah tells Superman that they will crumble without him. Ganthet then dispatches of Shazam with a single blow while Dinah tells Superman that all of his allies are already falling. Dinah reveals the Hall of Justice has been taken, and the scene quickly cuts to reveal Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock carrying off an unconscious Cyborg, while Catwoman has Robin and several Regime Soldiers locked and hidden away. Harley Quinn is then revealed to be in charge of a captured Flash, and has been asked to 'reprogram' him with electro-shock therapy in the form of an electrified Superman doll. Turning her back on the fallen and seemingly beaten Superman, Dinah contacts Guy Gardner to tell him they did it and Superman is down. Guy congratulates her and Dinah asks that Ganthet come to get Superman and take him off the planet for trial on Oa. However, as Dinah speaks with Guy, a lone Qwardian Power Ring flies over to Superman, informing him he has the ability to install great fear before placing itself on his finger. Superman then uses the ring to form a pliers construct and painfully pull the Kryptonite bullet out of his chest while Dinah watches in horror. Taking advantage of her shock, Superman fires his heat vision through her abdomen. Black Canary collapses, her stomach burning, while Superman rises up, wearing a yellow and black version of his uniform as his eyes burn red and his body glows with the light of fear, the ring welcoming him into the Sinestro Corps. Featured Characters *Carol Ferris *Yellow Lantern *Sinestro *Ganthet *Sinestro Corps (Group) *Guy Gardner *Huntress *Batwoman *Batman *Oracle *Black Canary *Alfred Pennyworth *Superman *Salaak *Mogo *Gleen (Death) *Green Lantern Corps (Group) *Shazam *Renee Montoya *Cyborg (Unconscious) *Harvey Bullock *Catwoman *Robin *Regime Soldiers *Harley Quinn *The Flash Title "Jordan vs Gardner". Gallery Textless INJUSTICE YEAR TWO 11.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital Chapter 21.jpg|Chapter 21 Chapter 22.jpg|Chapter 22 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Year Two Category:Storyline